


Why Is Your Hair Blue?

by dandeliondick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, First Kiss, Fluff, Future Fic, Getting Together, M/M, Pixies, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28400961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandeliondick/pseuds/dandeliondick
Summary: “You tased a pixie?!”“I didn’t mean to!”Stiles had been trying out a new spell and it backfired straight in the face of a pixie. Her revenge? Turning his hair blue, bright blue. Little did either of them know it would lead to...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Why Is Your Hair Blue?

Derek could hear Stiles heartbeat before he even came into the building his normal jackrabbit beat even faster. By the time he reached the door he feared it was going to beat straight out of his chest. The loft door slid open after a moment and Stiles normal scent of honey and petrichor was mixed with the acidic scent of anxiety. “Derek, we have a problem!”  
Derek closed the book he had been reading standing from the couch to face Stiles. Stiles with blue hair. “Why do you have blue hair?”  
Stiles face turned pink and Derek tried to suppress a grin. “Do you ever listen to me? I said we have a problem! A pixie shaped problem!”  
Stiles pulled at his now very blue hair with frustration and Derek had the extraordinarily strong urge to pull his hands away and run his own hands through it. “We’ve had pixies coming and going from the Preserve since I was a boy, they’re harmless for the most part.”  
Stiles pulled harder at his hair and gave Derek and incredulous look. Derek hummed, “Unless you did something to anger them?”  
Stiles look of indignation turned into embarrassment quickly, “It wasn’t intentional, I swear, I was just trying out some new spells and she came around at the wrong time.”  
Derek took a step forward and Stiles took a step back until Stiles back hit the wall next to the door. Stiles heart was beating rabbit quick again and his eyes glowed gold with magic. “Stiles, what spell did you accidently cast on a pixie?”  
He sputtered and tried to bring his hands up ending up smacking Derek’s chest instead. “It was just a protection spell; it makes a sort of force field around a person.”  
“Okay, that doesn’t sound so bad.”  
“Except, that maybe if you don’t have a strong emotional connection to that person it sends it pretty strong electric shock instead.”  
“You tased a pixie?!”  
“I didn’t mean to!”  
This time Derek did laugh as Stiles big eyes and red cheeks. His blue hair made him look like some kind of pixie himself. Stiles heartrate had gone back to its normal pace and his scent had lost the acrid tinge of anxiety now replaced with annoyance and something else I couldn’t place. It smelt like the forest after a long rain, it wasn’t often Stiles smelt like that anymore and when he did Derek cherished it.  
“You’re lucky she only turned your hair blue,” I couldn’t help myself I reached out to touch it and Stiles gasped, “you know it kinda suits you. Pixie magics wears off pretty quickly, especially for an emissary.”  
“I’m only an emissary in training, Der.”  
“To me, you’re already our packs emissary, have been for a long time. You’ve always been the one to know things and you’ve saved me and everyone more time than I can count.”  
Derek didn’t know when they took that step closer, but they were now pressed chest to chest. Derek’s eyes fell to his lips just as Stiles tongue came out to wet them. I felt the blue bleed into my eyes a bit and heard and saw the little inhale Stiles let out. A new tension hung in the air and this time it was Derek’s heartrate that picked up. “My hair matches your eyes,” Stiles let out a soft laugh.  
Derek brought his hands to cup his cheeks, Stiles eyes falling shut. His eyes fluttered open and molten gold met hazel the blue slowly faded from Stiles hair. “See I knew you could do it,” I whispered.  
“I was motivated,” their eyes met, and they were stuck staring into each other’s eyes. “I didn’t want blue hair when I kissed you for the first time.”  
With that they closed the distance their lips just barely brushing together, pulling back just a breath, before Derek let out a small growl slamming their lips together. Derek pinned Stiles against the door Stiles hands rubbing up his sides until they threaded into his hair tugging slightly making Derek growl again. Stiles let out a whimper as their hips connected the pressure making his cock harder. Derek’s thigh slid between his legs causing them to press together even tighter.  
They fit together perfectly, like two pieces of the universe’s puzzle coming together. They pulled apart to breath their foreheads resting together breathing each other’s air. “Derek, I love you.”  
Derek’s eyes flashed and, in a swift, moved picked Stiles up carrying him up the stairs effortlessly. Depositing him on the bed they crawled up together eyes never leaving each other. “I love you, Stiles. More than you can ever know.”  
Derek and Stiles sat on the couch later that night Derek reading his book again with Stiles feet in his lap his hand wrapped securely around Stiles’s ankle. The silence of the loft was comforting, and Derek wasn’t even reading just listening to the quick beat of Stiles heart and basking in their now combined scents. The loft smelt like a perfect day of rain in the preserve and a cup of tea by a fireplace. It smelt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here and could use some encouragement or some friends. Come yell on Twitter with me @majorbrattitude


End file.
